Lavender, Chamomile and Heat
by NiennaAngel
Summary: BryanxKai After Kai gives Bryan a massage a few interesting topics of conversation come up between the two that leave Kai blushing and Bryan more than a little amused. Rated for insinuations


A new oneshot to fulfill a request. I hope you all enjoy this little fluffy oneshot. Please read and review!

Dedicated to kaiswings

--------------------------------------

Kai knew that the massage class he had taken would come in use someday to someone other than him. He had taken it in order to treat his own aches and pains which is all he thought would be useful to him. He hadn't thought that it would put him in such a compromising situation with his crush. He was currently straddling said crush's hips attempting to work the aches and pains from his back. Kai looked at the scarred back he was rubbing a mixture of lavender and chamomile massage oil into. Kai felt Bryan shift beneath him and paused. "Are you comfortable?" Bryan nodded, but didn't say anything. Kai smiled softly when he realized that the falcon had a small smile on his face as he lied on the bed with his eyes closed. Kai went back to rubbing the oils into the long abused muscles.

"Where did you learn this? It doesn't seem like something you could just pick up." Bryan cracked one eye open in order to look at the phoenix sitting on top of him.

Kai blushed lightly much to his own annoyance as eh answered. "I took a massage therapy class a couple of years ago when I realized that the only way to get the aches out of my arms was to massage them. I thought I should learn the proper way instead of just winging it."

Bryan chuckled as he let his eye slide shut. "That sounds like something you would do." Bryan fell silent as Kai finished the massage slowly.

"Does that feel better now?" Kai questioned as he shifted to sit beside his falcon crush. Bryan turned onto his side to face the phoenix before nodding. "I'm glad. You were really tense too. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Bryan shook his head in the negative. "No, just thinking about a few things that have been bothering me lately. I'll figure it out on my own." Kai nodded slightly disappointed that the falcon didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. "What were those oils you used? They smelled really good."

Kai smiled softly at the falcon pleased at the compliment. "Lavender and chamomile. Lavender can be used for a number of things including the reduction of the appearance of scars. Chamomile was to relieve your stress. That's why your muscles were sore. You were so stressed that all of your muscles tightened up."

"Reduction of the appearance of scars?" Bryan questioned softly. "I'm guessing that doesn't happen with one treatment."

"Well, no, but if you want to then I could give you a massage right before you go to bed using the lavender. It'll eventually fade a bit." Kai was fighting against a dark blush and failing miserably. Bryan chuckled softly in amusement at the 20-year-old sitting on his bed. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Kai's arm before tugging him down into his chest. Kai swallowed thickly as his blush darkened and spread to cover his entire face. Bryan wrapped his arm around the phoenix's waist before placing a gentle kiss on his head.

"Thank you." Kai hesitated for a second before burying his face in the falcon's bare chest embarrassed for some reason that he couldn't quite pin down. He felt Bryan shift and a strong arm wrap around his shoulders holding him close. "Is there something _you_ want to talk about?"

"Like what?" Kai croaked out trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Like why you're as red as Rudolf's nose right now." Kai shook his head as he tried to pull out of Bryan's strong embrace. All that did was bring his head up so that he was no longer hiding. Bryan smiled at him before capturing the phoenix's lips in a kiss that sent Kai's heartbeat into overdrive. He didn't resist when the falcon pushed him back onto the bed and shifted so that he was leaning over the phoenix. They parted and Bryan was wearing one his most infuriating smirks Kai had ever seen. "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure that you like me and want to tell me that, but you're too shy." Kai stared up into usually cold lavender eyes hoping to think of some way to get out of the situation. "What's wrong Kai? I don't bite, unless you want me to."

Kai flushed bright red again at the insinuation. "I do like you," he whispered, "but I don't just want to sleep with you. I really want to be with you." Bryan watched curiously as tears began to well in the younger man's eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on his new boyfriend's forehead before returning to his lips. Of course, Kai didn't realize just yet that they were boyfriends, but as far as Bryan was concerned they were. Bryan pulled away and lied down next to the phoenix chuckling at Kai's confused look. He reached out and pulled Kai into his arms tightly. "What?"

"I don't understand what you want from me. Do you want a one night stand or do you actually want to be with me?"

Bryan pressed a kiss to Kai's nose making the phoenix wrinkle his nose in annoyance. "It's up to you. I wouldn't mind being able to call you mine." Kai blushed for what seemed the hundredth time in the last half an hour. He nodded his agreement to the falcon's last statement as he snuggled in close to his crush, no boyfriend's, chest. "Don't expect me to be like this all the time. You'll get to see me like this when we're behind closed doors, but when our friends are around you won't. I don't want the others to see us like this. This side of my personality is for your eyes alone."

Kai nodded slowly. "That's fine. I don't like the idea of the others seeing this side of me either. I'm okay with us only letting this part of our relationship only happen behind closed doors." Bryan smirked softly as he placed a kiss on the top of Kai's head gently. They relaxed silently together before Kai realized something. "Bry, how long have you known that I like you?"

Bryan chuckled at the question. "For about two weeks. Since that morning you actually cooked me breakfast while the others were visiting their respective lovers."

"You knew and you didn't say anything? I must have looked like a complete and utter moron the past two weeks!" Kai sat bolt upright blushing maraschino cherry red.

Bryan sat up and tugged Kai into his arms and held him close. "You looked like a moron before that. For the past two weeks you've been incredibly cute. It was very interesting to see how you reacted to me."

"That's embarrassing" Kai muttered softly.

"It's not. I've liked you for awhile Kai. The only reason I haven't made a move is because I wasn't sure if you liked me back. You put on a show when we're around other people and you're incredibly shy and closed off when we're alone. I was never sure what to think about how you felt." Kai rested his hands on Bryan's chest as he thought over his words. "Kai?"

"I don't know what to say. I never even entertained the thought of you liking me back so I didn't notice that you do. I tried so hard to keep those feelings to myself because I didn't want to face you rejecting me. Is that weak?"

"No, it's not. It's not weak at all. It's a way of protecting yourself, something we all learned to do too well in the abbey." Kai nodded as he moved closer to Bryan and the warmth that he always seemed to be lacking and Bryan possessed. "I doubt you could get much closer if you tried without taking off our clothes" Bryan teased gently.

"You're warm and I always feel so cold" Kai whispered back.

"I'll keep you warm as long as you're willing to keep me near."

------------------------------------

Was it just me or are they completely OOC? Maybe not completely, but they are definitely OOC somewhat. Please let me know what you thought!

Kai: I am _not _a sap.

Bryan: You made me very affectionate.

stop complaining. both of you.


End file.
